Captain Cobb
by zzetta13
Summary: Title is almost self-explanatory. Jayne finds himself Captain over his own ship, yet being captain isn't what he thought it would be. The Firefly mercenary may be developing a certain amount of respect for his former boss that he didn't have before. Read to see what happens, Z.
1. Chapter 1

_**Captain Cobb**_

Author's note: Story takes place a few months after the BDM, Serenity. Jayne finally achieve one of his goals, he becomes Captain of Serenity.

Currently as much as I enjoy watching television shows like TWD & Got(and so many more tv shows that are running on the small screen at this time), when it comes to giving credit to the "**one**" television program that pushed my buttons, that got me excited and eager for wanting more...the one that actually fueled my hope of returning with new episodes and a second season (just because it was just so damn good), well that credit has to go to the short run television show _**Firefly**_.

I've always been partial to science-fiction entertainment, as well as westerns, war, drama, comedy, love interest and well, just interestingly-developed characters altogether, and this show had them all. I joined the party a little late, which means that I did not experience the show during its original airing, however, I've been a loyal browncoat ever since finding it (why didn't the _F*X_ network give it a chance to float?)

Anyway, getting back to the story here, Jayne has taken over Serenity. What will happen next?

_******** Captain Cobb - A Crew of One ********_

He was on the ship's bridge sitting in the pilot's chair looking out through the front widow of the craft...his mind was in a daze of sorts as he considered that running a vessel of this type was harder than he first imagined it would be. That being Captain wasn't all tea and dumpling as he had originally assumed would be his new occupation.

The man had considered that the Captain's job would be easy, and that his share of the profit would be a cut above the rest, however after being Captain of this vessel for the past few months now...in doing the math of his success rate (when adding naught to naught, carry the zero), the coin at the end of the day still added up to almost zilch, nada, nothing, no ruttin' money...and that fact did not make him happy, nor did it make him successful. The ability of him to be able to accomplish his missions had come into question. The jobs he'd taken on, the obligation and trust he'd quested of people to put in him, of his underground associates, had now seemed like a light dwindling into a thick fog of pea-soup. His ability to deliver their goods, goods either legit or otherwise, was not going so well. And Badger had already warned him that he needed to improve. What was he doing wrong?

He looked out through the dirt smeared window of the cockpit, the re-enforced glass of his ship. It was overlain with dust and grime and needed to be cleaned; he would have one of his crew climb up there (_on the outside of the vessel, with a soapy bucket of water), _later on in the day and clean it.

Funny however, in an ironically irritating twisted way of sorts, but he realized that the crew that he had aboard, the folk on his vessel under his command (if he could really call it that), was none other than a single shipmate, a lone crewmember, Kaylee. He thought about what his ship's mechanic would do, or what she would say to him if he asked she to go outside and clean the windows over the bridge. She would likely laugh in his face for even mentioning that it was her duty to complete such a chore, and he was sure that he would get the _double-barreled fingers to the face_ as her response (in other words, she would flip him the _**bird,**_ in another manner of speaking). He returned his inner thoughts to things that didn't include, water, soap, or a scrub brush.

Persephone, such a dusty and destitute planet, a planet known as a border-world hub...a place where _east meets west_ so to speak, or _north merges with south_, a location (well past the core worlds' influence, or their ideas of giving a crap), where any deal could be made, whether legitimate or not so.

The man considered this world as repugnant, and in his mind he thought...in the past, if the former Captain of this vessel had listened to him, then maybe the fate of the ship and its crew wouldn't have happened the way it had. If _**he'd**_ had his way, then this ship would have spent more time in the hub of the core systems, where the profits were more lucrative. Sure the risks of getting caught were greater, and the chances of getting into trouble with the law more abundant, but gorram, like he hadn't been in trouble with the law before...

The man paused for a moment, and he considered that he may have mentioned that same idea to someone in his past. Someone dead and gone now, buried in a shallow grave, or left above ground on a desert world for the vultures to devour, _yeah, you're welcomed for the dinner_...

Yeah, he was trying to think of whom he'd spoken that to, the name of the person? Oh yeah, he remembered, it was that guy named Dobson, Lawrence Dobson, the Fed who'd tried to make a deal with him in exchange for the _fugies_ Simon and River Tam. He would have considered that deal more seriously, had the money been more to his liking, as it had happened, it had not been so. What had become of Dobson, he didn't know, nor did he care. The man was just another soul left in the wake of his ship, of Serenity. Just another individual who'd come to learn the outcome of messing with _Jayne Cobb_. That is, the souls who had lived long enough to even know his name.

_**Pirate vessel Captain**_, the title had rung sweet to him at first, but now Jayne realized that the position did not explain the responsibility. He could see that it wasn't all fun and games and the bashing in of a few heads for enjoyment, no. Running a pirate ship, and running it successfully, was just like running any other kind of business. To operate at a profit one had to run it correctly, which meant work. And also, it meant maintaining a reputation, a respectability of sorts, if that ideology made any kind of sense, an influence. Respectable and Pirate didn't seem to be something which should be mentioned in the same sentenced together.

Anyway, Jayne now had his own vessel, his own ship, be it a familiar one. Serenity had seen many adventures, and his hope was for the craft to see many more.

He thought about his situation, his position at that very moment, _Captain of Serenity_, who'd have thought that he would have ever been able to reach such a plateau(?), that he could achieve such a goal, certainly not Marco. Marco had been his prior Captain and a fun fellow to travel with (to chase after loot), but the day, that day, that moment Jayne had come across Malcolm Reynolds and Zoey, well, that was the day the mercenary had realized that the conditions of his former boss were lacking in amenities. He had come to see that Marco, although a likable guy, was not a person of conquest (_he had not even been in the same league as the two who stood in the pistol sights of Jayne's large hammer at that moment, in a manner of speaking_).

Mal had told Jayne that if he transferred over to their side that he would have his own bunk, his own private space, and wouldn't have to share with anyone...which had held some appeal to the big guy, and Jayne knew too that the jobs these folk could acquire would pay well more than the breadcrumbs he was used to getting from Marco. It had been decide within two seconds what he would do, and he remembered the outcome well enough, he had switched.

Anyway, that age was all _water under the bridge _now, gone, history, a thing of the past, however, after gaining control over what seemed to have been his desire (having his own vessel), the new Captain was being plagued with obstacles he hadn't necessarily considered would be in his path. In taking over command over Serenity one of those obstacles was,...how to retain a crew?

Jayne had been stricken with "No crew dementia" a disease, a function of the brain which spoke that folk employed by a cruel master would rather become the opposite, unemployed, rather than put up with their bosses nonsense, his bullshit. Captain Cobb was finding it difficult to keep a crew aboard his vessel. Folk that would stay under his control, his command, and see to it that Serenity gained a profit.

Jayne had hired many individuals in the short span of time that he'd been Captain over Serenity, and all of them had quit. They had either abandoned the ship at first port, or had left shortly after returning to Persephone. What was up with that shit (?), he wasn't such a bad captain (was he?), no, he was just a stern one, one who wanted what he wanted, that was all.

Suddenly a voice echoed over the com system...

"Jayne! You want to come down to the cargo hold and tell me what this bunch of crap is stacked up in the corner?"

It was Kaylee's voice. And his ship's mechanic had discovered the six crates brought aboard his vessel that morning, and left in the cargo bay. She had been asleep in the engine room at the time of its delivery, so Jayne hadn't awaken her, and too, he hadn't wanted her witness to his drubbing by the lower crime boss who'd delivered that cargo, _**Badger**_.

Badger had told him that this was his last chance at getting things right. That if he didn't complete this mission successfully, That he, Jayne, might as well register for the soup kitchens around Eavesdown Docks. In places as such, he might be able to acquire his next meal.

Jayne had felt the pressure on him like he had never experienced before. Was it his fault (?), his blame that his crew kept quitting on him? So what if they had started bitching about their rate of coin the minute he explained what their cut of profit would be. Ruttin bastards, when one starts off on the bottom, one has to know that their pay will be low, just a matter of value. They must prove their worth first, as well as their loyalty, before their pay will be considered for advancement. Wasn't it the same on every vessel of this type? Value equate to worth. It was one of the reasons why the new Captain of Serenity didn't push his luck with Kaylee, his engine mechanic.

If Jayne ever pushed his advances upon her, upon Kaylee, than he was sure that she would leave him, then where would he be(?) No, their relationship would remain purely Platonic.

Anyway, it was only he and Kaylee now, and she was asking him to meet with her down in the cargo hold to explain the boxes stowed there. A gift from Badger, and it would be their job if they didn't get it right, get the merchandise delivered on time, and without incident.

Jayne arose from the pilot's chair; he wished he could find a pilot like Wash, or a First Mate like Zoe. It would make his life so much easier. Even Simon and River were gone from the vessel, so, he didn't have a doctor or a _crazy person_ to drive him insane, he would have welcomed both at this point.

Jayne made his way down to the cargo hold of Serenity to meet the only person left of his crew, crew of one. He was hoping that things would get better.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Captain Cobb 2**_

Author's note: Introducing a new OC character to this work...Dillon Mitchum. My special thanks to TheAmazingDave & RionaEire for leaving reviews. Your comments are so appreciated, I cannot say that enough, Z

_********A Crew of One-part 2 ********_

Jayne walked down the steps which led to the loading platform of Serenity's cargo hold. Looking down he could see Kaylee standing there, hands on her hips, and the light of a pre-noon day coming in from the lowered ramp of the bay (_it was_ _causing her form to cast a long shadow on the hold floor, an empty hold floor, since the only cargo aboard were the six small crates Badged had stowed there earlier that morning_).

"So, what is this?" The ship's engine mechanic quested of the commander of the vessel.

"Our next job," Jayne replied.

Kaylee paused and looked over at the crates, each maybe the size of a small beach ball.

"So Badger has seen fit to give us another try even after the last affair was _FU-BAR_?"

Jayne suddenly stopped and then went on the defensive...

"Hey, that was none my doing. That was Gary's fault."

"Yeah Gary, Gary who?"

Kaylee's eyes were wide with wanting to prove her point. She knew whose fault it had been, and so did the Captain. When one assumes responsibility for a Ship, than that means they are responsible for the whole ship, lock-stock-and barrel, the whole shebang (_didn't Jayne get that, hadn't he learned that lesson whenever Mal had gotten so angry with him for his attempt to sell off Simon and River Tam to the Feds on Aerial?)_

"Gary ?, Gary, I don't recall his last name I just know that he was the bald guy with the gold tooth in front."

"You don't recall his last name Jayne because you never knew it," Kaylee replied, "You aren't taking the time to screen any new crew who come aboard...so we never know who we're getting. Besides, Gary "no-name" was not the overseer of this ship, it wasn't his responsibility or his chore to see to it that the goods of that mission were delivered, and arrived undamaged. That was your concern."

"Hey, Mal never did it, never conducted interviews where fares were concerned. They walked aboard the ship like they were guests or something."

Kaylee suddenly got a little upset, and Jayne knew that he'd hit a nerve at the mention of the old Captain's name. She moved to defend the man who'd hired her from the beginning, the old Captain who was so now obviously absent.

"Guests Jayne, that's the key word, guests. You're talking fares not crew, besides he was a better judge of the human brain, the human emotion than you."

"Hey...hold, I'm do'n my best here. Besides...our last venture, upon delivery, most of the chickens were still alive."

Jayne meant to salvage that not all of their prior job had been a failure. That some of it had been good. There was a pause, a moment where the big mercenary considered that his last statement may have not come out right, anyway, he continued.

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem," he stated, and then he removed the lid from one of the crates stowed in the cargo hold. He wanted to show Kaylee what was stored inside. The only member of Jayne's crew looked down inside the box and could see that the crate was filled with straw and...

"Dolls? Our cargo is dolls?"

"Not just dolls, Geisha Dolls...we've transported this type of cargo before so without incident, so this shouldn't be problematic."

Kaylee stood silent for a moment. At least she wasn't bitching, and that was a good sign.

"So, what will our take on this venture be, that is, if we're successful?"

Jayne took a little time to think about it before he replied.

"Well I really didn't work out all the details on that fully," he spoke, but seeing Kaylee's frustrated concern he moved quickly to add frosting to the cake, well, had it been a cake, and one where he could apply frosting (sweeten her resolve so to speak).

"...But he spoke of an added bonus of payment when we get back," Jayne bolstered.

There was a length of breath here, a slight suppression of time as Kaylee considered their predicament...So, no take. No money...no coin, or very little, she hadn't understood what the true answer of Jayne's response. He rushed to help his situation.

"Still, it makes little difference about getting paid or even having cargo to deliver if we can't find a pilot," he said. "Does us little good to get all charged up if we can't get off the ground."

TIME DELAY

"I wouldn't say that you didn't have a pilot,"...came a voice to them from near the loading ramp.

Both Jayne and Kaylee turned to see the silhouette of a figure standing there just inside Serenity. It was the outline of a man, and there was a rather expressive duffle bag draped around his right shoulder. How long he'd been standing in the gut of a place that was their home, neither of them knew, but he had at least been there long enough to have taken in some of their conversation.

"Name's Dillon, Dillon Mitchum, and I can fly this crate," he said.

Jayne quickly returned the lid of their cargo back to the top of the box, not that he had anything to hide; it was just that Kaylee may have been right. He, as Captain, may need to take a little more time in finding out what kind of person he was allowing aboard his vessel, before giving them the green light.

"So, Mr. Mitchum would you care to step into my office for a little interview?"

Under her breath Kaylee questioned... "Your office?"

Jayne never removed his eyes from the man standing before them; however he did answer the ship's mechanic by whispering to her from the side of his mouth.

"Just to the back of the cargo bay, you want a screening, well that's the best you're gonna get for now. We need a pilot, and if we can't get one you may have to set up that lawn chair of yours outside the ramp and twirl that parasol for tricks."

Kaylee reared back and punched him as hard as she could in the arm. Jayne, was he considering the idea that she slum herself out, turn into a strumpet for money, was he out of his gourde? The mercenary always did have a way of pissing people off, didn't matter how well he knew them.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Captain Cobb 3**_

Author's note: Jayne and Kaylee continue on with arrangements of lift-off of their vessel from the port of Persephone (_Eavesdown Docks_), and now with a new pilot aboard.

Jayne is not allowed to fly Serenity; it was part of the agreement made between him and Badger. He "Captains" the vessel that's all, can't have his attention dwindled, divided by two things at the same time when there's valued cargo aboard...well it is valued by somebody.

Anyhoo, Jayne achieves lift-off by the skin of his teeth, and after a hard day of thinking, he and Dillon set a course for their next destination, then he goes for a nap.

_******** Kaywinnet Lee Frye**_ _**********_

Kaywinnet Lee Frye was sitting in the co-pilot's chair of Serenity and she was looking at the man they'd welcomed aboard their ship, their vessel...their home (_just a short time ago_).

Dillon Mitchum...who was this fellow (?) and what had led him to apply for a job on Serenity...? Well the reasons may be countless...still there were questions, many things unanswered...a lot of blank spaces (total white-out as to who this person, Dillon, truly was), also, to what extent may be his motivation, and could they trust him?

The Feds did send out spies, undercover investigators, agents who prowled the dark world seeking out illicit on-goings and such (Dobson had been one). However, the cargos in which Serenity had been hauling, for the short time now that Jayne had been in command, were harmless. Goats and chickens, a couple of cases of old used fiddles and guitars, which had been a charity job, and now dolls. What did they have to fear from being secretly boarded by some Fed commando?

Still, before any more analysis could be made about his character, Dillon's, there first came the analysis of appearances, of observation. One could tell a lot about an individual just by the way they looked and how they carried themselves, their mannerisms, _their char_. Were they neat and tidy, or did they assume a mess, un-kept and uncaring?

It was a chore proving credence, who to put faith in. People were always trying to read the folk around them. Who that person might be, and could they be trusted? Just the sight of them, their appearance, spoke volumes.

Dillon did hold some appeal, some kind of fascination Kaylee looked upon wide eyed. He was young, well...younger than Mal and Jayne, and he was handsome. And let's face it...the ship's mechanic did have an affinity for men, especially handsome guys. The lonely riggers of space, and its isolation, did weigh heavy on human emotion, on companionship. In the vast void of nothingness Kaylee did dropped her guard a bit, she was vulnerable, her standards lowered. Not that those standards hard been all high in the first place (_hadn't she hooked up with Bester just for a chance to sneak aboard Serenity (?) and had that not been the first time she had met Mal, a captain who would change her life_).

Anyway, Kaylee's capacity for picking men, quality wise, was not always on the mark. Maybe that's why she held such regard and admiration for Inara, and too, why she held a mite of fascination with the guild trade, the Companion craft. No, the young woman may not be an expert on men, however, her talents with engines knew no equal. Her former boss, Malcolm Reynolds, had recognized this right away. Engines parts, they talked to her and they told her things, they told her what was wrong. Her daddy had taught well how to listen in that regard, and although she loved her folk, her family, Kaylee always knew that the cosmos was bigger. That there was a wide universe out there, one that consisted of more than just fixing the motors on field harvesters, or low flying crop dusters, and more than just working in her daddy's shop, well when he had work, which wasn't that often.

Mal..., Kaylee thought about her former boss, he was handsome too, and her new boss Jayne, wasn't hard on the eyes, however, Malcolm Reynolds was gone now, and the Firefly mechanic knew that she had to put that behind her, well at least until Jayne ran Serenity into the ground, figuratively speaking, and they weren't able to get any more jobs. Mal and Jayne were almost like older brothers, they took care of her, and it was a reason for her staying with the big mercenary as long as she had.

Anyway, Kaylee did hold a certain kind of affection for the man Captaining Serenity at this time, but not to the point of ever considering him a partner, in that way. She knew however that he did hold a form of fascination with her, but she was convinced that his fascination was only mirrored in the idea of physical contact, so she never had encouraged him in any regard that she was interested in any way, shape, or form.

Kaylee missed Simon, and after the events which had happened on Mr. Universe's world she knew that the doctor held feelings towards her too, however, he and his sister had vanished, had gone missing, slipped into the void, into the nothingness. Were they in hiding? Mal had never told her where the two had gone, and shortly after he and Zoe were gone as well, it had been eight weeks, two months since the crew had withdrawn, and Inara too had left.

Anyway, Dillon did seem like a competent fellow. Jayne had given him the OK, the green light to look around the cock-pit and become familiar with the controls, and let's face it, Jayne; the ex-mercenary turned Captain was in a bind. He needed a pilot and he needed to reach atmo before nightfall...or Badger may pull the plug, recall the deal and return to retrieve his cargo. He had already threatened Jayne with giving the shipment to "_Brutus_" (_if there had been any trouble_). It had put the new ship's Captain in a rush and he had felt the pressure to get airborne.

_*************Who's Your Daddy **************_

The lift-off from Eavesdown docks had been smooth and gentle; the man at the controls knew what he was doing and a course had been plotted.

After about an hour Jayne settled in for a nap. He spoke to Dillon to awaken him if there was any trouble, and then Jayne slipped down into his bunk and into slumber.

The new Captain of Serenity awoke about two hours later, and he was hungry, and there were no chickens aboard on this particular venture, no fowl that he could fry up and stop his belly from groaning. Sure, that last cargo haul had not been a success, but it had been tasty.

Jayne got up and turned on the nav-control display and looked at the scree and then became stunned. THEY WEREN'T GOING IN THE DIRECTION THAT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HEADED!

He immediately strapped on a belt (weapon) and headed for the bridge...

Dillon Mitchum had settled into the pilot's chair for a nice comfortable ride, he'd even dozzed-off a couple of times knowing that the proximity indicators would flare if something came close to them. Suddenly he heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back and his eyes became as wide and bright as some of the stars that could be seen in his view field. Without turning his head he spoke...

"I'm sorry...I actually thought that she was eighteen..."

It was a joke of course, _a bit of funny_ which he hoped would soften the trigger finger of his assailant, and also cause them _not_ to put a bullet through his brain.

Jayne stood behind the man, and the big merc would have laughed had he not been so pissed off at the time.

"Where we go'n? I hired you to pilot this craft and get us where we needed to go. Now I wake up and find we're headed elsewhere...who you work'n for?"

Dillon turned in the chair, hands raised a little in indication that he was unarmed.

"Your boss," he spoke.

Jayne's eyes softened a bit...

"Mal?"

It was Dillon's turn to look bewildered.

"Mal... Mal whom (?),..no, this guy was named Badger. He waved the bridge looking for you. I told him that you were asleep and that I'd hail you but he insisted that you stay that way. He said that your Captaining skills seemed better if your brain wasn't working, wonder what he meant by that? Anyway, he wanted me to plot a new course, gave me the configures and all."

Jayne looked at the new set of navs...

"Jiangyin, why does he want us to go there (?), ain't nothing but a wasted dirt-ball."

"Well he didn't say. Only told me to plot in a new course and change direction."

Jayne looked at Dillon...

"So you did as he quested without my authority?"

"Well not exactly. I viewed past waves and found that your communication with this fellow has been on-going. He seems to give commands and, you follow. I didn't want to alert you over something that is an easy fix. We've only been traveling this way for thirty minutes. I am familiar with celestial charts and navigation."

Jayne's countenance softened a bit, his focus was more on why they had changed destination, rather than where to. So Badger hadn't told him the proper coordinates from the beginning, did he not trust him? Jayne could kick himself for even thinking that, sure the lower crime boss didn't trust him, he didn't trust anybody, not even Mal. No, there was a reason for this; it was just that he didn't know what it was at this time. He looked over at Dillon.

"Next time you receive direction to alter a plan of mine tell me about it first, I'll make the call. I'm your boss not Badger. You get it?"

Dillon swallowed hard...

"Yes."

He turned back to face the nav controls...

"So, plot our course back?"

Jayne turned from looking at him and back to his view of the open star-field.

"No, stay on course," he said. And then the big guy exited the bridge.

Dillon smiled...without knowing Jayne had just informed him of several things in which he'd been in search of for some time now. Mr. Mitchum was on the right course of destination, of direction, in more ways than one.

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Captain Cobb 4**_

"_**So, Think You Know Jayne"**_

Author's note: First of all my apologies for the long intro, it's just that sometimes I feel like I have to explain things...anyhoo

This is more a look at Jayne, the big mercenary, or what I think I see about the man.

Jayne was a complicated kind of guy...a paradox of sorts, but then aren't we all. Played by actor Adam Baldwin, he played the part to perfection in my opinion. The fact is...every performer on that show played their parts to the point that really pulled us in.

Jayne Cobb, outwardly an outlaw, a hard man, and a career criminal(_the kind of fellow who would throw an accomplice out the door of a hovercraft, Stich Hessian, to gain a box of money. In that regard he can be viewed as someone who was heartless, someone with no integrity, no morals, no virtue, however inwardly_), still I think Jayne did have a heart. He did have feelings and emotions that he didn't wish to share or express with others.

The Serenity mercenary had ambition, there was no doubt. Were there people back home that he wished to impress, a father, mother, or maybe siblings? Maybe there was a single person that he really had a desire, a wish, to sit up and take notice of him. That one special girl whom every guy, at a younger age, tries to impress, tries to catch her eye? Usually out of their league, someone who makes the challenge loftier. Was Jayne trying to impress someone like that, or was he only out for fortune and fame?

A bit jealous of Mal, was Cobb trying to show, to prove, to his Captain that he could be as tough and rugged as a platoon sergeant (even though he had never fought in a war), and that made him an asset, an asset worth more money?

Jayne could be a softy at times, but don't suggest that to his face, you might get a nose-butt with the ass-end of Vera. Did Jayne have warmness in his heart that others didn't know about?

The answer to that question, and so many others, may never be delivered to the forefront. Some questions we may never receive an answer to. The show was not given the time needed to explore such points (_not in its short span_). Still, I think we would have gotten the answer(s) to such questions had _**Firefly**_ been allowed a full season, or even two.

Anyhoo it was lost, and I do believe that there was someone in Jayne's past that he may have been trying to impress other than his own family. And, he knew the way to do so was to become rich, rich, famous, or even both. Maybe in that way he could prove to her that he had become important (?). Now, Captain of his own ship, his own vessel, Jayne felt he had a new beginning. It was a start, but he still had a long way to go.

Author's second note: This is a work of pure fiction, pure imagination. And my thanks always to everyone who takes the time to read and also to respond, _**Z**_.

_******** Jayne Cobb**_ _**********_

Three weeks, it normally took three weeks to travel from Persephone to Jiangyin, (twenty one days-verse time) and Jayne's new pilot had accomplished it in Nineteen days. Not bad, not bad at all.

"_Who's to say that I am not a man that can Captain a ship and hire a decent crew_?" Jayne was thinking..."_Sure when Mal was aboard he'd had Hoban Wash, and Wash could accomplish the task in eighteen days. One shorter the Michum, but now both Mal and Wash are gone, so there's no sense in weeping over spilled milk, or spilt mudder's milk that is_."

Captain Cobb was in the cockpit of Serenity right at this moment, on the ship's bridge. He was looking for his new pilot, but as he had entered the ship's control center he could see that the man was nowhere to be found. Here he, Jayne, had been just bragging on the fellow and now, two hours away from Jiangyin he wasn't at his post. What was up with that?

Jayne walked over to the control panel and pressed the "com" button.

"This is the Captain of Serenity looking for the pilot. Where, are you, where can you be found Dillon?"

Jayne liked voicing that he was now master over the vessel. _**Captain of Serenity**_, he enjoyed hearing that, even though it was coming from his own mouth, and even though Kaylee never said it herself. Jayne's guess was that she could not get over the idea that Mal was no longer aboard. That he was no longer around to give her advice, or to see that she remained dutiful in her chores, she could become lax in that regard somewhat, and become a little lazy, the Captain, Mal, used to keep her on her toes, and she loved him for it, although she did not express it as such...anyway...

Kaylee wasn't a squatter, if she had a duty to perform she did it, but a little begrudgingly at times, and a little nudging from her superior didn't hurt.

Now, voicing that he was Commander of the vessel, and having it reverberate throughout the craft over the _com system (_echo in every chamber), was certainly a fantasy of Jayne's. It almost sounded as if it were true, like it was for real or something. It made his chest swell with pride. Captain over his own ship, his own vessel, it had been one of his goals, an expectation, a feat of accomplishment that he had always desired (the big mercenary had always held lofty aspirations for himself), and he had achieved this goal without a struggle.

Malcolm Reynolds had approached him one afternoon, and the Captain had spoken to the ship's freelance mercenary that he, Malcolm, would be leaving soon, exiting the ship, going on a little expedition.

Captain Reynolds had said that, after the events on Mr. Universe's world, he didn't feel that it was safe traveling with Zoe in her condition (with child). That roaming the cosmos, the galaxy, incognito, had been OK for a while, but the closer his first mate came to her _Delivery Date_ the more anxious and nervous he became. It wasn't worth the risk...Mal wouldn't take the chance tempting the fragile fate of a newborn (a new infant in which he would assume the role of father figure, by proxy). No, even though Serenity was his craft, his vessel, he felt that he could abandon her for a few days, well abandon may not be the right choice of worlds, relinquish control, yeah, that sounded better.

Mal had walked over to the ship's bulkhead after he had made that comment and he had patted the old gal as if he were apologizing for his miss spoken words...

"Forgive me girl," he had spoken under his breath and Jayne realized at that moment that Serenity would never be his. That Malcolm Reynolds would die first before giving up his vessel. Serenity, the ship was like Mal's soul, and he wasn't going to lose her to anyone.

No, Jayne had assumed command of Serenity only as an overseer. His command was fake, a miss direction, a way of staving off the wolves, of throwing off the predators at the door.

Malcolm Reynolds was still the commander of his ship, only where he was, his location (?),his hiding place... That had been kept secret. All that was known to the big mercenary was that Mal was off somewhere, and of his location, or his return, well that was even unknown to Kaylee.

Mal was out there somewhere in the cosmos, that infinite void of space. He and Zoe, and too, Simon and River, were floating around the galaxy somewhere, and Jayne was left without a clue as to where they might be.

Mal was smart, Jayne knew it. Serenity was not actually his, the ship still belonged to Captain Reynolds, and that it was only his by loan.

Mal was a guy with enough foresight not to give away his position. As a successful commander of a brigade of browncoats during the fight for _Serenity Valley_, Jayne's boss had certainly proven his credentials. Malcolm Reynolds was the kind of guy who kept the Alliance guessing, they didn't know what he would do or the strategies of his next move, which made him more the dangerous.

Mal had decided to relinquish his control of Serenity, but only for a time. He was still Captain of his boat, and although Jayne had assumed command, the big mercenary was only a puppet, his orders were only monetary. Mal still pulled the strings, and ordered the ship where he wanted it to go. And he was relaying those messages through Badger.

Jayne soon received a response to his question from Dillon on his whereabouts...

"I'm in the galley getting something to eat, my stomach's churning. You need me right at this moment?"

Jayne pressed the button again...

"No. Just come talk to me when you you're finished. We will be discussing our landing on Jiangyin, Captain, out."

Jayne closed the communication. He assumed that things were progressing according to schedule, but why Badger had altered their course was still a mystery. Jayne though that he would become aware of the reason after they had landed. Which was now was less than two hours away.

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Captain Cobb 5**_

"_**The Mission"**_

Author's note: First of all, my thanks to _**vandevere**_ for the uplifting review. It certainly inspired me to add another "soul searching" chapter of the man we call "Jayne Cobb" to this story work...

I love the idea of getting into minds of movie, book, and/or television series characters. To me there has to be, and always is, some sort reason as to why they do what they do, some kind of motivation for their actions (_more than just a spontaneous reaction to an event, but rather, that there is a force behind their reaction. Whether it be from an abusive childhood, a bad marriage, or government conspiracy...we all would react to something happening to us in our own way and for our own reasons_).

Anyhoo...Jayne Cobb, the man may be a little weak at being a commander, but he is great at giving improvised speeches. They could almost become sermon-like (_Mal and Kaylee had witnessed this already. They had been impressed at his manner of handling his constituents that time he spoken in town square of Canton, the time he'd almost been elevated to god-like status by the mudders_).

"Saint Jayne", Cobb remembered saying that once to Book during one of their many times spent together. During their discussion the idea was brought up whether the big mercenary would make a decent monk himself (_he did have a silver tongue for preaching_). It was laughable at best... But unknown to the Shepherd, after their conversation, Jayne had returned to his bunk, and there he had thought about it more seriously.

What better way to make coin than to TALK people out of their money, have them give it to you, cast it into the offering plate after an inspiring sermon? The idea was interesting but at the same time ludicrous of course, and Jayne knew it. That gig may last for a while, but only until he became aggravated with one of his parishioners and bashed his head in, or was caught with the lady organist with his pants down around his ankles...(lol). No, Jayne was many things, but he wasn't, and never would be, a cleric who cheated folk out of money. If the big mercenary stole from you, it would be with the honor of a thief, the pirate's code, if there can be claimed as such.

_**Reverend Jayne**_, he laughed at that idea and gave it up quickly. No, there had been one preacher aboard Serenity already, one that he could never hope to replace...and also, taking a vow of chastity, well, that certainly took the notion out of the equation. Mal too, Jayne knew, would laugh him right off the boat, and so would the others, if he ever made the claim to be changed. Mal could sniff out a lie in a heartbeat, maybe that's why he made such a good commander.

Nope, there had been one Shepherd aboard Serenity, one monk, and Book was gone, and could never be replaced, just as there was no replacing the one true Captain of the ship, and Jayne knew that he was only the stand-in commander.

_******** The Mission**_ _**********_

"So, what is it Cap? What is it that you would call me while I'm in the galley getting a bite to eat," Dillon Mitchum questioned Jayne, the Captain of the Firefly transport vessel he was piloting.

Dillon had found the commander of the craft in the cargo hold, and his question was directed towards the big mercenary (_as Jayne leaned over the handrail above the ship's cargo hold deck_).

Jayne, a man lost in his own thoughts, was startled at first, broken from his state of transfixion, his dream world (by the pilot's words). He looked over at Michum (and the mercenary's _eyes seemed to be glazed over for the moment_).

Jayne just stood there an instant, without speaking, and then he realized that he had been asked a question. The commander of Serenity had been caught-up in the moment, in an instant of time where the surreal had taken over, where his own universe had pushed to the forefront.

Jayne had been summoned to a time of his past, a time whenever he'd been called the "_**Hero of Canton**_", and too, "third in command of the team of _**"Marco's Marauders**_", and he had also been thinking about his current situation, he was_**"Master over Serenity"**_.

Serenity, the ship was his, he was the Captain, but only in words, all of it false. His life seemed to be a paradox of misdirection. He hadn't really been the Hero of the mudders, he was a man undeserving of the title, and least of all, of having a statue of himself erected in town. He realized this to be true...even if they hadn't.

And then, when it came to Marco's group, he was more like the fourth, or fifth wheel of that crew, behind the pilot and cook on that vessel. Jayne felt that he should feel grateful to Malcolm Reynolds for taking him in. If he had stayed with Marco he would possibly be dead right now, or maybe they would be, killed by him, or maybe they would have killed him, and left his body on some deserted moon.

Anyway, Jayne had been many things, but most of them had been misgivings, lies. Was his whole life a lie, and still, was it his fault (?) he hadn't purposely told the mudders to christen him hero, and now he had been quested to play commander of Serenity, Captain just long enough to get the buzzards of the Alliance off their trail, well, at least until things simmered down a bit.

The "Kingpins" of the verse (Parliament) had put out a recompense for Serenity, after the fiasco of Miranda. Offered up a reward for the Firefly vessel and her crew, a bit of compensation to anyone who could bring them in (_and also, Jayne knew too that Mal was using him as a decoy to shake them off his trail_). He assumed that to Mal it was like the Battle of Serenity Valley, trench warfare. Hiding out in the tunnels so your enemy didn't know your whereabouts, yeah, something like that, and the ex-browncoat commander was good at it, a master in fact. Mal had survived that horrid battle, with some guilt, some anguish. He was a good man, a great captain, but Jayne knew that he still had ghosts who haunted him in the night, demons that came to him from Serenity Valley. In some ways he was still fighting that battle. Jayne looked over at Dillon.

"I have something that I want to show you."

Down on the cargo deck Jayne unfastened a lid on one of the crates they were carrying and Mitchum peered inside.

"Dolls...? Our deadly illicit cargo on this run is dolls... a pirate craft of this nature, of this fame and mystique, transporting little pieces of wood with pretty painted faces on them? If we get caught it would certainly mean twenty years on a penal moon for sure. Maybe even Silverhold."

The sarcasm in his voice was apparent. Jayne gazed at him.

"Hey, these things are valued. I'll have you know that there's probably some little child out there on some poor rim world, lonely, who cries themselves to sleep every night because they have no hope, nothing to hold onto, something like this."

Jayne picked up one of the dolls and held it out for his inspection.

"Hell, it makes me feel happy just looking at the adorable little face, doesn't it you?"

Dillon just stood there for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the small creation. Jayne continued...

"There are probably one hundred slaves working in one hundred sweat factories toiling away hours to make these little puppies. Getting paid little to no coin, and they are happy to do so just at the idea of imagining the smile on a little child's face. And here you are making fun."

Jayne may seem like the kind of fellow who at times had a heart of ice, but he COULD improv a good speech, lay on the remorse if needed. And this speech, although maybe not as good as the one he'd given to the mudders, was still a good one. The guilt look in Dillon's eyes told Jayne that he had delivered his magic...the man seemed moved by what he had been told.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend," the pilot spoke.

Jayne returned the doll back I to the box and reestablished the lid. He glanced back over at his pilot.

"We're probably less than an hour from Jiangyin, so my advice is that the pilot of this craft to get up to the bridge and do some piloting. You get my meaning? Getting these little dolls to Jiangyin is what will be getting us paid."

Dillon felt like he should salute, but he didn't. He wasn't in the military anymore, but he once had been. He had piloted an Alliance vessel, and it was where he'd gotten his training and his skills. Now he was flying Serenity, and it wasn't just happenstance, there was a reason. He had been looking for a job when he'd found this one, but it just so happened that he had wanted to find Serenity, only the reason for his doing so he was keeping to himself.

END PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

_**Captain Cobb 6**_

"_**Jinangyin Revisited"**_

_*********************** Jiangyin**_ *************_**********_

The landing on Jiangyin had gone relatively smoothly for the trio of buccaneers whom now made up the crew of the transport vessel Serenity. The touch down had gone easy and genital and had hardly kicked up any dust. Jayne was well pleased with his new pilot.

The coordinates that Badger had given Dillon where about half a mile distance from the small town where Serenity had landed sometime in the past...That time, that place whenever Simon and his sister had gotten themselves snatched by hill folk on this world.

Along with that event, Shepherd Book himself had become caught up in a gun-battle between the locals, and the preacher had suffered injuries. Yep, that had been a bad day...a bad time for Malcolm Reynolds.

And with that, only a short time earlier, it had been brought to light that Simon Tam had stowed away his sister, and now too, if things weren't bazaar enough, there looked to be more to Shepherd Book than what the monk had first seemed. Mal had begun to wonder, wonder what kind of fares he'd taken aboard his ship that trip to Eavesdowns docks.

Yes, Jayne remembered it well, but he also remembered that Mal had convinced his team, his crew, to return for the doctor and his sister just before the siblings had become a blaze of barbecue.

As Jayne recalled, that was a time, one instance, where he and Mal had argued about retrieving the duo of fugitives. Jayne had made the suggestion that it would be better if the two were left behind, and at first Mal and his first mate Zoe had tentatively agreed, but then the Captain had changed his mind (as well as having a change of heart). The Captain had chosen to return and retrieve the fare whom had paid him so well to escort them off of Persephone.

Malcolm Reynolds presented himself to be a hard-ass, and he WAS, of a sort. He could hold his own in any fistfight or barroom brawl; however the Captain did have a weakness, a soft spot, one of which had already been exploited (whenever he'd returned with River after the conflict at The Maidenhead).

Being the kind of person he was, Mal would not leave anyone behind if there was the chance that they were innocent. He had thought it out thoroughly, and then he'd reached a decision, a decision which told him that it wouldn't be such a good thing to leave Simon behind, an intuition if you will (_The doc had already saved Kaylee from a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and his ship needed a doctor_), it had been decided that they would return with Serenity and recover Simone and River (and it seemed that they had arrived just in the nick of time).

The Captain had already made a proposition to the man. He had proposed that should Simon and River remain aboard his ship, his vessel, that they may prove more difficult for the authorities to find.

Reynolds had been a soldier, a commander in the war, and he lived by a code. In his veins ran the blood of a warrior, and in that regard, what does a soldier do when exiting the battlefield, well of course they retrieve their fallen, they leave no comrade behind.

As it were Jayne lived by a code too, his own code, and HIS sense of right or wrong, although differing a bit from Mal's, was still a code just the same.

Anyway, Jayne had been out-voted when it had come to returning to rescue the doc and River from the hill folk. Well, out-voted may be the wrong choice of words, it was more like out-ranked. Out ranked because there was no voting on Mal's ship, his vessel wasn't the rutting town hall. There was no democracy on Mal's boat, he made the choices, the decisions, but still, often it was that he ran the gambit of his crew's scrutiny, asking for advice and or opinions. However, whenever it came to making a final decision, the rule, the choice was his alone. Malcolm Reynolds ran his boat like the commandant of a war camp, he may consider options and the opinions, however...the ultimate rule was his. And, it was his intent to keep Serenity afloat. It had been his idea, when he'd talked to Jayne, to withdrawal from his craft for a certain period of time.

Anyway, here he was, Jayne back again on Jiangyin, and he had no idea who his contact was supposed to be, or even when they were to show up. He had spoken to his ship's mechanic, Kaylee, and she had proposed that maybe their contact was the store owner of the shop in the little town only a short distance away, the place where she, Inara, Simon and River had visited on their prior trip to this world.

Kaylee felt that the shop keeper may have put in an order to Badger; a request to stack alongside his shelves, the cute and cuddly little figurines of Geisha Dolls. Those little wooden figures with the painted faces may add color, and liven up his shop a bit, along with the Jiangyin Prairie Paradise dishware and the swans.

Jayne did consider this as a viable possibility, but then too, he did consider that this may be all a farce as well, a lure to get them to Jiangyin for other possible causes. Jayne wasn't stupid, by any means, and a trip into town and a meeting with this fellow had proven that it had not been the shop keeper who had placed the order. The trio aboard Serenity felt confused, if it hadn't been the store owner then who could have detoured them in this this direction? Away their original destination had been changed.

It was the evening of the second day whenever things took on a strange twist, an unforeseen turn of events sorts.

_************* The Trap - Catching a Rat *************_

Jayne was down in the cargo hold whenever Dillon came down to join him.

"Need some help boss?"

Jayne looked at his pilot.

"Nau...think I got it."

Jayne had been setting up a rat trap. Serenity normally didn't have a problem with rodents running about its hallways...but there was on occasion, times whenever critters were able to venture aboard their boat.

Mal had found the cargo deck of Serenity littered with feces the first day he'd purchased the craft, and he wouldn't stand for it, they were to be eliminated.

Mal had a phobia with the little hairy creatures, but still this day, this venture, the big mercenary had found evidence that there were uninvited guests aboard his vessel. Apparently some conniving little beast had snuck aboard Serenity, and Jayne meant to corner it (them) before the uninvited made too much of a home. Little did he know that there was more than one of these conniving creature aboard the Firefly vessel at this time, and he that he was guilty of had allowing this beast aboard.

"Guess the critter(s) got aboard whenever the ramp was left down whenever Kaylee and I ventured into town to speak with the store clerk," Jayne said. "Little buggers remind me of Simon and River Tam," Jayne spouted, "headed straight for the infirmary. Guess the smells attracted them to that place. I'm hoping to catch them before they invade the galley."

Dillon's eyes widened with this admission, and then moved into narrowed slits, he had been searching, wondering if he was on the right craft, the right vessel. _Forty thousand of these old wrecks in the air_, and four or five of them named Serenity, or Tranquility, however the language deciphered. Dillon at first had not known if he was on the right vessel, but now, with Jayne's mention of Simon and River, he knew that he was on the right path, the one he'd been searching for for so long.

Simon and River Tam had been fugitives, outlaws on the run. And when his ship had been called to assist an agent in a quadrant near a planet where these two had been located, and were presumably trying to evade arrest, well his vessel had joined the crusade to catch them.

Dillon hadn't been aware of it, he hadn't known about the brother and sister Tam at the time and was not aware of how dangerous these two fugitives could be. His ship had been called to be a part of the team assisting the agent's vessel. And then a fight had ensued, and in the melee his craft had been damaged and he had been injured. It wasn't until later, after the battle, that he discovered that his brother had been part of that same conflict.

A pilot aboard the agent's craft, Frank had been killed in the confrontation. It was the first thing that Dillon had heard while lying helplessly in his hospital bed. His older brother Frank had been his light, his mentor. Dillon, AT THAT MOMENT, made it a conquest, a mission, a crusade, that he would hunt down and bring justice the perpetrators of such an event, an atonement of sorts. He vowed that he would seek revenge, he had promised this to his family.

Dillon looked at Jayne, the big mercenary remained still unaware that his spoken words had proved to Dillon that this ship was his target, that Serenity was the boat he'd been looking for. The new pilot then reached down, unfasten the buckle to his holster, and took a hold of the pistol which was loaded and at the ready on his hip. He puller the weapon from his hoster and pointed it at Jayne's head.

END PART 6

V, you were so right...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Captain Cobb 7**_

"_**Lights Out"**_

Author's note: Delving a little deeper into who this character truely is, who really is this person Dillon Mitchum.

I loved this show and it should have been given a second chance, a revision. It was so inspiring to me...and my want is for _**Serenity **_to keep flying. As a _**Browncoat**_, I'm pushing my affection forward...just saying,_** Z**_

_************** Answers ?**_ _******************_

Dillon Mitchum just stood there for a moment, his handgun drawn and positioned almost to the point of touching the back of Jayne's head.

"_It would be Soooooo...easy_", he was thinking, "_Sooooo...easy to just pull the trigger and pop a cap into this lunatic's thick brain cavity. And then watch as the tissue spilled and splattered all over creation and everywhere else...It wouldn't be complicated, but...it would be messy."_

(In actuality who may be the true lunatic here?)

Dillon was a man disturbed, a fellow who was haunted, troubled by elements of his resent past_..."but, NO"...he wasn't here to commit murder just by putting a bullet through Jayne's skull...he had bigger fish to catch, other prey, and he had an idea that this guy, Jayne, knew exactly where they were hiding."_

Mitchum had been searching for Serenity for some time now, weeks, months...ever since he'd awaken in his hospital bed and been informed that his older brother had been killed in combat in a battle between an Alliance armada and one of Reavers.

It had rocked him to his core knowing that his brother was dead now, however, he had recovered. Still, in the back of his brain he had kept vigilance.

Dillon maintained the idea that one day, at some time, his family would acquire satisfaction. He envisioned personally, that at some point, some moment in his future, he would be privy to his brother's justice. Hell, he may even have a hand in it himself. That would be a day of revenge, of happiness, and he could send a wave back home to his folks informing them that righteousness had been severed.

He felt that he was close now, so close. And this guy, Jayne, with his back to him, would give him answers, the answer to the location of one of the major players of that scene, one namely...Malcolm Reynolds.

Jayne would either spill his guts, or his brains, whichever metaphor one chose to define what happened next. He would either tell Dillon the whereabouts of the pirate that used to run this vessel, or the new Captain of Serenity would suffer the consequences...it would be his choice.

_************** Lights Out**_ _******************_

It hadn't been until later (when Dillon had recovered fully from his injuries), that he had discovered the truth. That his brother had been a part of a secret mission, one driven by an Operative of the government, an Operative attempting to acquire the take-down and apprehension of two fugitives on the run.

These were bad folk, and what they'd done, or what they were still capable of doing, was hush-hush and secretive, and therefore they must be very dangerous.

Once the duo had been discovered, and then cornered, the Operative had put in a call for ever ship in the quadrant to join him, join his forces. This had caused Dillon to think that these were some very outrageous folk, real lunatics of a sort, some serious losers, and therefore insanely critical.

An armada had been established, and looking out of his cockpit window Dillon had become awed by such a number of ships. He was thinking that, _just the sight of this armada alone_ would be enough to cause these folk to shit their pants. The sight was mindboggling, and in no way could a single ship, a lone craft, ever dream of combating such a force, they would certainly give up.

Dillon knew that the duo of criminals had evaded capture for a long time, but they hadn't done it alone; they'd had assistance, had help.

The Alliance pilot had discovered they the two had taken sanctuary upon a small Firefly vessel, one named Serenity, and the Captain of that ship was nothing but a criminal himself. Mitchum's confidence in the favorable outcome of this mission had grown, however the battle had not gone as expected, and his brother had been killed.

Later, after his wounds had healed, he had discovered the true architect of that action, the fellow who had started it all. The one who'd launched an armada of his own against government rule (_although it was by way of cheat in Mitchum's way of thinking. Bringing Reavers into the affair, how was that acceptable_)...Malcolm Reynolds.

As he stood there, gun barrel two inches from the back of Jaynes head, Dillon knew that he was about to get his revenge. About to extract punishment on the man who'd cause all his pain...the old Captain of this Firefly vessel.

"Now, how about tell me where I can find Malcolm Reynolds," he spoke.

Jayne suddenly paused, his movement frozen; evidently Dillon had voiced a name that was very familiar to the big fellow, a name that he'd likely heard many times over.

"Yeah, where is Captain Reynolds?"

Jayne stood up and turned around.

"Malcolm who...?"

Dillon lifted his weapon to Jayne's face. He could see in Jayne's eyes that he was trying to evade the truth.

"Don't give me that crap, you know the man and you know where he is, and I want the location.

Jayne was stumped, but thinking quickly he made an attempt to deter Dillon, his expression change to one of a smile.

"Well I'd tell'ya if I had to, but seeing that I don't, due to Kaylee standing behind you with a pretty impressive firearm aimed at your head, well, that says to me that I don't have to tell you a _gorram_ thing. You don't have a chance in blue heaven with this Dillon," Jayne spoke.

Dillon's expression never changed, and he never lowered his weapon one inch from Jayne's noggin.

"That would be impressive, an amazing feat, being that she's tied up in the engine room," he said. The man was confident, and knew what he was doing.

Jayne's smile suddenly turned south.

The two men argued for ten minutes about Cobb giving up the location of his prior boss...but in truth, Jayne really didn't know where Mal was. Still, he never spoke a word, or even expressed an indication of where he thought Mal might be.

It was then, during a brief moment of aggravation and frustration, that Dillon used the butt end of his weapon to hit Jayne across the head. It was _Lights Out_ after that, and Jayne slipped to the floor unconscious.

END PART 7


	8. Chapter 8

_**Captain Cobb 8**_

"_**Oh, what a tangled web we weave when we first practice to deceive!"**_

_**Even Bad Guys Have Heroes**_...

So, Jayne Cobb has been knocked-out cold by a fellow with a goal, a secret agenda of sorts (_to seek revenge against Malcolm Reynolds, and his crew for their part in the death of his brother) _

With "information manipulation" becoming so rampant these days, so advanced. Who's to say that it doesn't get even worse in the future, and more prevalent?

Anyway, Dillon has fallen prey to the Alliance's explanation of things (_his government wouldn't lie to him, nor would they tell falsities to the whole populace of the universe, would they?)_

It has been explained that the whole Maranda thing was a trigger, a way to stage a new rebellion of sorts. One posted by a former opponent of the Alliance from an Independence War veteran (Malcolm Reynolds). The signal had been pushed onto the broadcasting system as a means of discrediting the now existing government.

This guy, Malcolm Reynolds, in Dillon's eyes, had everything due coming to him. And Mitchum seems absolutely capable of doing some very nasty things, even to Jayne and Kaylee (_in order for them to disclose the location of their former boss). _He wants answers, and he'll start with Jayne first, to get them.

Anyway, Dillon for weeks now, no months, had been trying to find his way aboard _**Serenity, **_the true Serenity. The problem with that was that he wanted to make sure that he was aboard the right vessel, the right craft, which had become somewhat of a chore.

See, finding the vessel, the right ship had proven to be extremely problematic...more difficult than he first had thought it would be.

The reason being that, it wasn't as if Malcolm Reynolds had changed the name of his craft or anything, or recast the signature of his vessel, _**No**_, it was more like now, there were many more Serenities flying around the verse at this time. Dozens of ships with bogus IDs, and crews willing to stake claim that they were _**Serenity**_. Malcolm Reynolds had developed a following of sorts, among the pirate clan, which actually made him more dangerous at this point.

A new description had been coined for these vessels, _**Ghost Serenity's or Phantom Fireflies. **_Ships which had taken the name, but were not actually the true vessel itself. These craft had the authorities scratching their heads. There was no law written that one could not name their ship the same as another; officials were perplexed about what to do.

There were dozens of boats now that had the name Serenity. When Malcolm Reynolds had first purchased his mistress (Serenity), he had made a pack with himself, to never fall under Alliance rule. And then, as his good luck progressed, he took on well-paying, customers. Appreciative fares, such as Simon (and then later as discovered River) Tam, folk who paid well for his services, however he never dreamed that he'd be cast into the limelight. However, it was time now to boost up his affairs. Was he a harpy, or a fellow with some gonads?

Dillon still had a small percent of doubt as to if he were actually aboard the right vessel? Jayne had played his hand a bit, had put cards on the table, aces & eights, when he had described that he knew Simon and River, but in actually, was he really being truthful (?) or was this just a farce? Was Dillon being lead down a path that might prove him wrong? That was the question.

When Jayne first revealed that he knew the doc & his sister then Dillon had a notion that he indeed was aboard the right boat. Now, he wasn't so sure, he had his doubts (can anyone ever be actually positive about anything?)

Anyway, Jayne had revealed his hand, and Dillon had countered with a trump card.

Mitchum couldn't be certain, but he did feel pretty sure, well, he was ninety-nine point nine percent positive that he was on the right vessel, and that he was aboard the _**real**_ Serenity. However, he didn't have the time, or the patience, for any nonsense. Either these people were the right folk, or he had been duped and had enormously been misled. In that regard, if he were proven wrong...then he had just battered a man over the head over nothing, for no reason.

Dillon had made a decision, of which if proven wrong, to escape guilt, would just cut his losses and make his exit before sunset, carrying his embarrassment with him. He wasn't the kind of person who delved into, or wallowed in the idea of torture (_although he may claim that he __**was**__ that type of person, to strike fear into his prey_), he wasn't actually a guy who could stomach the idea carving up another human being (_he wasn't Niska_).

Dillon wasn't some kind of medieval torturer who joyed in putting people on the stretch rack, someone who got their jollies off by causing pain. Hell, he didn't even like the sight of his own blood, much less someone else's. However, to get what he wanted he had assumed the role, the ID of a bad-ass (just as Hoban Wash had done in the episode _War Stories_ to prove his love for his wife).

Anyway, he wasn't beyond pistol whipping a guy to get answers, beating a fellow so that that person understood the severity of their situation. His conduct was such that he was just adding sugar to his cornflakes, when, in reality, Dillon was even surprised at himself for having the nuts to bash Jayne in the head with his hammer.

Malcolm Reynolds had become infamous for his transmission of a signal put out into orbit, one of which may have caused unbelievable grief to the government; however one had only to look up the guy's record, his chronicled behavior, to see that is guy was really an evil person, and nothing was beyond his nature...

Dillon would bet his life on it.

END PART 8


	9. Chapter 9

_**Captain Cobb 9**_

"_**Will the Real Malcolm Reynolds Please Stand Up?"**_

Author's note: Have you ever wondered how and when we discover power? Is it at that early age whenever we discover the control that our parents have over us, their influence, and in that regard, is that when we begin to vent our own control, our own power, cast our own dominance over our younger siblings (?) and then maybe even onto the younger children in the neighborhood?

Power is money; Power is strength, Power is domination.

Bullies, once they control something, do they think they own it?

(_Just to make things clear, I am not speaking badly about our parents, or siblings or anything else in that regard. Most of the time those folk are using their influence only to protect us_).

Anyway, _**Power**_, did Parliament think they owned the universe, did they assume to be masters of a divine plan? Was controlling most of the population of the verse convincing them that they could do whatever they wanted? Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I do believe that to be true and I do think that the "_Powers That Be"_ began to consider themselves as gods.

However, there were some folk out there, out on those most distant far reaching worlds whom did not see the light as Parliament proclaimed it to be.

Preachers, politicians, and a vast amount of land owners out on the some of the border and rim worlds refused to think that leaders of the government should have a say in their affairs, the affairs of pioneers.

Some folk spoke ill of the _**Powers That Be**_, of their control. They expressed the idea of rebellion, and in that regard a war was started...

The Alliance hit hard, and their first punches knocked-out a few teeth, but the Independence side recovered quickly and responded...they fought back.

The Browncoats bloodied the noses of those _Purple Bellies (Which spoke that although they may not be as well equipped, or progressively managed, that ipso facto, they were still a force to be reckoned with_).

Hostilities flared and, well you know the rest (the Independence faction failed in their attempts to cut ties, to secede)

Malcolm Reynolds is a man being hunted, and for a time he put Jayne in control of his vessel. Was this a good idea? Well how does one know whether something is a good idea or not, not until later, with the aftereffects.

It had been a decision on Mal's part to let Jayne run his ship for a time, until the heat of the Alliance cooled down a bit. Had it been a good decision, well ask him yourself in fifty years, if he lives that long, at which time he may be able to give you some answers.

_******** Painting a criminal bad ********_

...As it had been described before (in the Big Damn Movie, Serenity), whomever controlled the media controlled the world, or rather in this case, the known universe.

They may have controlled one universe, but they did not control Mr. Universe. Mr. U had been seen as a pirate in his own regard, a pirate of the broadcasting waves...that is, until he was shut down by an Operative.

Malcolm Reynolds had a long history of defiance, a sergeant in the Browncoat service during the time of war, and then a POW...and, consequently, upon his release, he had become a renegade, a rebel, someone identified by particular category (_some people cannot be rehabilitated no matter how astute the government's attempts_).

Malcolm Reynolds had started a life of crime, and at first, he was only E pluribus Unum, one of many of the criminals out there in the darkened skies, one who took advantage of the lax resources the government had out on the rim and border worlds...to get away from suppression.

An outlaw, a thief, a murderer, Mal was considered the lowest of the low of sorts. Dillon had reached the conclusion that Malcolm Reynolds was better off dead than living. A warrant had been presented for his capture, or the confinement of any of his crew. If successfully apprehended, the event would certainly be deemed as a success, and help to cool society's psyche, and maybe even warrant the "_person(s) involved_" a steak dinner...and no less, from a member of the cattle of _**Shadow **_itself.

(_Jest be taken, the alliance wasn't beyond injecting humor into their most secret endeavors. Barbequed beef and none other than from the criminal's own home planet, well that was an irony that the Feds just could not pass up_).

Also the warrant had not specified the manner of capture. It hadn't specified DEAD OR ALIVE; it had been a little blurry on that aspect. Still Dillon was not the kind of person who would just kill someone, he was a pilot, not an assassin (_however, in Mal's case he may make an exception_).

Once found, Serenity would be turned in for reward, well some of her crew. But with the Captain, well, Dillon's business with Mal had grown personal. Malcolm Reynolds may not be an individual who would see the light of a new tomorrow.

_************* The Pirates' Code **************_

Since his broadcast about Miranda, Malcolm Reynolds was seen as a hero of sorts, by some folk within the outlying areas, and several Firefly transports had renamed themselves _**Serenity**_, to protect the Captain and makie it more difficult and confusing to the ones who hunted him.

This farce was being conducted out of regular pirate curtesy, and was being delivered with a fair degree of successful.

Bad guys, even though they may be seen as such, still considered themselves as honorable individuals and operated with a bit of bravado. They also adhered to a pirates' code (well, some did).

Was there actually a pirates' code (?) sure there was, although it was not maintained by everyone. Pirates were still thought to be criminals and outlaws, there was no denying, but in their view it was only a blurred line between "outlaw", and the keepers' of justice.

Bounty hunters, bail recovery bondsmen, and/or amateur sleuths themselves, were finding it very difficult, nearly impossible, to track down this fellow, to actually discover his location. And also, finding and producing evidence that verified the outlaw's identity would certainly be a pains taking matter. Most claims would be viewed with skepticism; and odds were in the negative against Mal being captured by anyone less than professional.

Boasts had been made over the _Wave-links,_ and claims of his capture were many. However, those were seen as a dime a dozen and viewed with no validity at all.

Malcolm Reynolds had been killed many times during hearsay gun battles by boastful head-hunters, which described the event more like the demise as "Bonnie & Clyde" rather than it actually being true.

...(_Yes, Mal had read a book once, and he actually knew who Bonnie and Clyde were. He had read Shakespeare, Moby Dick and The Chronicles of Riddick. What more does one have to do when drifting out in the nothingness of space but to read, or watch reruns of Happy Days, of which he'd grown tired_)

Anyway, Mal Reynolds had read books, many books, and he also humored himself reading all the fresh claims being boomed across the broadcast waves of his demise. He knew that this added to the difficulty of finding him, for, when a claim was made that he had been caught, other hunters delayed their efforts for a while. It took time, money and the cost of fuel to find someone, and if the chase was over, then others looking for the same individual would cease their search for a while.

It had gotten so bad that the authorities had added a clause to their revised bulletins for the capture of Serenity and her crew (_one must read the fine print on the warrant_).

It read that: anyone attempting to make claim, and tow in any spacecraft filled with a bunch of dead bodies, with the note that it was the crew of Serenity, then, if proven false, the guilty parties would spend the next seven years at the Silver Hold Colonies (now being run by a warden named Womack). The authorities could not have folk going about shooting up half the galaxy in their zeal to collect reward money.

(_It had only been by matter of potluck that Dillon had stumbled upon the actual crew of Serenity, one that he was just now beginning to realize that he may have accomplished, if found to be the right people_).

Dillon looked down at a still unconscious Jayne...

"Maybe you'll be a little more agreeable in telling me where your Captain really is when you wake up," the new pilot of Serenity spoke. He spontaneously tapped the barrel end of his weapon into the open palm of his other hand.

Although not a violent man, not usually, Dillon knew, to get his revenge he may have to resort to hitting Jayne again.

It was at that time when he felt the cold compress of a pistol barrel being press against the side of his head, against his temple.

"Why not ask me yourself, where I might be found."

Dillon's eyes grew as big around as Jiangyin Prairie Paradise saucers.

"This is not good," he said, looking straight ahead and realizing that he didn't have things under control as much as he thought he did.

Who would ever think that they were in control when they had cold steel placed against their noggin? Dillon was smart enough to know that his world had just been turned around completely.

END PART 9


	10. Chapter 10

_**Captain Cobb 10**_

"_**To Laugh, To Cry, To Say Goodbye"**_

Captain Reynolds had never really given up his hold over Serenity; he had only relinquished command over his vessel for a short time, to play the part, to suggest that he had gone.

Malcolm Reynolds had given his ship over to Jayne (but had he really?). Cobb now commanded his boat, his craft...but it had all been a farce, just a put-on.

Anyhow, for anyone who actually knew Mal, and I mean, actually knew him... and I can think of only one person who may have had a glimmer of what was going on inside that head, well besides River, and it wasn't Inara...

Zoe, Mrs. Hoban Wash. Zoe knew the Captain (_one cannot experience numerous battles together and not get to know the individual lying in the trench next to you_), however Mal still perplexed her at times. Zoe knew that Mal was an expert at deception, of twists and turns. A chameleon with the ability to change different aspects about himself, and it was one of the reasons that made him such an excellent commander, and also a good pirate, and too a dangerous threat. And it was why he had been such an outstanding leader during the war.

Bold and Brazen, but with a flare of craftiness which allowed (and still allows) him to evade and befuddle Alliance control, Mal should have been a general during the war, not a sergeant.

Author's note: Wrapping up this tale of sorts, this is the final chapter of "Captain Cobb". I really did enjoy creating the work, and playing with OC character Dillon as well, and I hope that readers have enjoyed it too. My thanks to V,...Z.

_***************** Final**_ _********************_

The first thing that he became aware of was that his head was throbbing, painfully, and the second was, that an iridescent glow was causing his brain to remain jumbled, an unorganized mess. He couldn't focus, nail anything down. His eyes were still closed, and the back of his eyelids were being inundated by some sort of illumination, a light source from above (_shining down into his face_).

His eyes began to blink and to flutter, but then he kept them closed; Why, because the light overhead was still a bit too bright at this moment. It was disturbing, and his brain didn't need the aggravation.

Jayne Cobb was regaining consciousness after being assaulted, bashed in the head with the butt end of a pistol, however, the illumination above was still more than he could handle, however his ears could register voices. He could hear words being spoken; but they were muffled, inaudible, like sounds being heard underwater...and his throbbing brain, well that was not doing a bit of good helping to clear things up, not one _gorram_ fraction. And then his hearing began to clear and the words began to promote, and Jayne Cobb began to comprehend. Jayne began to understand the words being spoken, and he did recognize the voice behind them, it was Malcolm Reynolds.

"Jayne...Jayne Cobb, you in there?"

Jayne felt a little slap on his face, on his left cheek (that didn't help his head one iota).

(_Jayne had posted Command over Serenity for the last couple of months, but in truth, it had been only a farce, a ruse, something to throw the Alliance off kilter, to shift the authorities off their scent. Now it seemed that the true Commander of the vessel had returned, and Mal may be inclined to desire a few answers_).

Jayne struggled a bit, but soon his eyes began to take inventory, and when he looked up, the first image he saw, the first to enter his brain, was none other than the face of a man that he knew very well. The man stooping over him...examining his features, was none other than the old Firefly Captain himself, Malcolm Reynolds. Jayne grunted and spoke the first words to enter his brain, and stick there.

"My, you have a pretty mouth..."

Malcolm Reynolds' focus, for the moment, turned from his ship's mercenary to someone else, someone who was stooped over Jayne as well, and that person was none other than Serenity's mechanic, Kaywitt Lee Frye.

"He's been watching reruns again, from _"Old Earth That Was,"_ Mal said.

Kaylee snickered a bit; she knew what those words were from, the old _ETW_ movie _Deliverance__**.**_ She had seen the same feature a time or two herself.

Mal returned his view back to the person who now lay upon his cargo deck.

"Com'on Jayne, time to sit you up..."

The big mercenary arose to a sitting position, and in the matter of a moment his vision began to clear even more, and he noticed too that he was still in the cargo hold, still sitting on the deck floor.

His hand reached up to feel his head and discovered a definite lump. There was pain, and it was very sensitive to the touch. He began to look around for the culprit who'd pistol-butted him into unconsciousness.

"Where is that no good bastard Dillon," he spoke?

Mal looked over at Kaylee, and again he smiled. He looked back to Jayne.

"Don't worry about him for the moment," Mal said, "Dillon's been gutted, well in a manner of speaking. He's been handled, and I'll explain that to you later. For now just know that things have been taken care of. You OK?"

Jayne, although still a bit groggy from the blow he'd taken to the head (and still feeling a bit of blood dripping down from his noggin), answered in the affirmative. Mal and Kaylee then each gripped an arm and helped the big guy to his feet, and let me just say that it was a tough task for the two of them to accomplish. Lifting the big guy was like hefting a wheelbarrow full of manure, or maybe three heavy sacks of potatoes, choose the description that you think fits best.

Anyway, in a minute Jayne was on his feet. He swayed back and forth for a moment, looking to retain his balance, but in a while he was stable, he was fine.

"So Mal, when did you get aboard...?"

However even before Mal could even answer the first question, Jayne came with another.

"...and where are Zoe and the others?"

Malcolm Reynolds studied the mountain of a man who had been, and still was, the muscle on his boat.

"Zoe is in the infirmary with the doc, River and Inara, and...a new baby.

Jayne grinned.

"So I'm an uncle?"

Mal looked at Kaylee, and the two shared a silent moment. They knew that Jayne had a heart of gold, even though he didn't expose it too often. Mal was very good at reading people, and with Jayne, he had not been proven wrong, well in an a mount of sorts.

Anyway, the two looked back at the man who now considered himself as a relative to the new addition who'd been brought aboard this vessel (even though Zoë may look upon Jayne as a distant, none blood related uncle).

"Well I guess we are all uncles and aunts of a sort," Mal said.

Then he looked around at his ship.

"It's good to be back aboard the old girl," he spoke.

(_That's how Mal ran his ship. If you were aboard, and you hadn't been blown out the air-lock, then you were family_).

At that moment Simon walked up and Mal looked over at the doc and then back to Jayne.

"So what were you hauling for Badger," The Captain inquired?

"Not much, just some Geisha dolls. I could never persuade that cocky, bowler hat wearing turkey to actually give me a legitimate crime job. I was either delivering chickens, housewares, or some other kind of bull-dung cargo, but never nothing with any *meat to it." (* meat referring to something truly illegal)

(_Jayne hadn't known it but Mal had secretly been pulling the strings behind the scenes all along. He had told Badger to only give Serenity's temporary Captain the easy jobs, the ones less threatening and dangerous. He didn't want to risk his ship, nor Kaylee, nor even Jayne for that matter, on some questionable adventure. And Badger had complied, well mostly_).

"So you have dolls in those crates over there?"

Jayne looked over to where Mal had suggested.

"Yup, six...HEY THERE'S ONLY FIVE! THAT NO GOOD DILLON, THE GORRAM THEIF. WHERE IS HE, I WANT ME AN EAR OR TWO!"

Mal calmed the big guy down.

"Jayne, let me show you something."

The Captain then walked over to the stack of crates, followed by Simon and Kaylee, and then then he popped open the top on the first box he came to...That done he reached in and pulled out a wooden figure from where it lay, comfortably, in its nest of straw.

"So these are Geisha dolls," Mal asked, rotating the pretty painted wooded figurine around in his hand?

"Sure," Jayne said, "what of it?"

Mal gripped the doll in both hands and then twisted. The top part of the doll separated from the bottom half and inside there was another doll. Mal repeated the process again, and then again, until finally he reached a doll that was considerably smaller than the first. At this point he popped open the little figurine and turning it upside-down pouring out a red powdery substance. Mal then looked over at Simon, inviting him to examine.

"Doc."

Serenity's surgeon advanced, and with his fingers Simon examined the crimson dust.

"Red Nitro, or Red Fog, a high degree of Morphine, used extensively in the suppression of pain for wounds accrued during the war, highly addictive...and very illegal if not under the observation of a primary care provider."

Mal looked over at Jayne...

(_He knew that it would be too much for Badger to agree to keep giving Jayne "small fish" whenever the crime boss knew that big mercenary would not question, nor check the shipments being brought aboard his vessel. Badger __**had**__ attempted to give Jayne an upgrade, a more dangerous job, something which Mal had not agreed to. Mal always kept Badger at arm's length, he never fully trusted the crime boss nor his explanation of things, nor did he ever consider that Badger was beyond the idea of poaching his own word) _

"These are not Geisha dolls Jayne, they are Matryoshka Nesting dolls, and they are the choice of smugglers for those reasons just demonstrated. You should have looked at the cargo closer." And Mal paused here for a moment, and then continued, "Badger did give you the job that you wanted, you just didn't know it."

Jayne didn't know what to say, he had been duped by the crime boss. The only thing he could think of was...

"And so,...where's Dillon?"

_***************** Dillon**_ _********************_

A man sits under a lonely tree out in an open space, away from town, away from people, away from civilization. He does not remember or recollect how he got There. his memory is spinning, swimming just as those white puffy clouds are overhead. Had he been drugged?

Dillon Mitchum was a person looking to gain revenge for the loss of his older brother, however, people lose people all the time, their loved ones, and still most do not go in search of revenge.

"Revenge is mine, sayeth the Lord," however Dillon meant to make revenge his. He had been searching for Malcolm Reynolds for a while, and he'd found him, or actually he'd be found by him.

He sat underneath this tree now, and he was wondering what was going on? He looked around and didn't recognize anything. He rested his head back peaceful and calm, and he was sure that it was the chemical introduced into his body which made him feel so relaxed...however just then he heard someone arriving on horseback. He looked over at a man dismounting his beast, and there were several others with him, in assistance.

"Dillon Mitchum you are now bound by law to stand down! You are being arrested for the distribution and use of the illegal substance, Red Nitro."

The sheriff looked over at a box which was merely a foot and a half from the guilty party...

"And that crate will be used as evidence in your trial."

Dillon moved quickly to speak...however the sheriff hushed him up with the posture of his hand.

"Hold your tongue .Delivering an illegal substance to hill folk? Wanting to expand your territory? Yeah we received an anonymous tip explaining your intentions. Well, just to inform you, hill folk don't cotton too much to illegal activity, not unless they're doing it themselves. They usually fry people at the stake for trying to disrupt their code, their order of things, and the drugs in that box would have certainly cause chaos among their clan," and the sheriff paused here for a moment, "You may not know it yet but that tipster, the one who informed us where to find you, may have just saved your life. Better to spend a few years at the Silver Hold Colonies, than to be burnt beyond recognition. You should be thankful to that person in that regard."

THE END


End file.
